vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie Korbel
|-|Marie= |-|Second Form= |-|Final Form= |-|Titan Form= |-|Marie 300%= Summary Marie hails from an area outside of the Canopy Kingdom known as No Man's Land, a wasteland that used to be a country but fell during the war with the Canopy Kingdom. Along with her friend Patricia (who would later become the Anti-Skullgirl weapon Peacock), Marie was orphaned during the war and forced into slavery by a group funded by the Medici Mafia. Seven years after the war, Marie obtained the Skull Heart through unknown means. She used it to punish the slavers who had tormented her and Patricia, but transformed into the Skullgirl in the process. However, her strong will allowed her to resist the influence of the Skull Heart and continue her quest of vengeance - having disposed of the ones who enslaved her and Patricia, she turned her attention towards their sponsors: the Medici Mafia. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | 7-A Name: Marie Korbel, Bloody Marie, The Skullgirl Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears 13) Classification: Skullgirl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Reflexes, Stamina, and Endurance, Levitation, Necromancy, Telekinesis, Power Absorption, Arcane Magic, Energy Shields, Shadow Manipulation (Second Form) Attack Potency: City Level | City Level+ | Mountain Level, Even in her weaker form she is capable of leveling an entire city. Speed: Unknown, likely Supersonic or higher Lifting Strength: Class M | Class M+ | Class M+, In her base form she was able to lift a skyscraper over her head. Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class TJ+ | Class PJ, Her attacks can destroy buildings with ease. Durability: City Level | City Level+ | Mountain Level, Even in her weaker form she can survive weapons that would destroy a city. Stamina: Extremely High Range: City-range, possibly higher Standard Equipment: Skull Heart, Vacuum-Cleaner Scythe, Assorted bones and skulls Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is not at her full power, Her will is constantly resisting the Skull Heart Moves and Techniques: *'First Form' **Her main attack involves firing out an endless array of skulls that constantly fly in towards the player to intercept an attack/force blocking. They do relatively minimal damage but can pose quite an annoyance due to their erratic flight pattern and sheer number. Her second sends a clusters of skulls towards the opponent at either a diagonal or horizontal angle depending on their current position. If the train of skulls connects it will tear off a huge chunk of health if not blocked. Another attack involves her summoning a pile of skeletons from underneath the player's position to grapple their feet, causing slight damage, then toss them for a moderate amount of damage. She can also create a skeleton between her and the opponent. The skeleton will disappear after a while, but will explode violently should anyone touches it. Rarely will she ever use her bone vacuum cleaner-scythe. *'Second Form' **This form is used when she is brought to about 2/3 health. When she starts to transform she will emit a blue explosion which will seriously hurt the opponent should they be caught in it. **'Shadow Control' - Marie sends a shadow out to attack the player from multiple directions ***If the Shadow flies upward, it will come down from above. ***If the Shadow sinks down into the ground it will be coming up from underneath. ***If the Shadow appears and then just randomly disappears then it will rush out from either the front or from behind. ***There will be moments when Marie will get close to the player, allowing her shadow to jab at them and sends them flying. **Marie will begin to summon skeletal minions in this form. She can either summon a random skeletal minion that will come charging at the player diagonally or horizontally or bring in an undead Prohibition-era gangster to shoot at the opponent. *'Final Form' **Marie will explode in a blue explosion that can suck the opponent in and deals high damage when she transforms, at about 1/3 health. **In this form, Marie has access to all attacks from her previous forms. *'Titan Form' **A large, bipedal form, controlled from within the head. It is slightly more powerful than Marie's Final Form and is the equivalent of Blood Goddess Eliza. *'Marie 300%' **Marie's 'final' final form, she appears the same as her First Form, only she is blood-red instead of electric blue. In this form her power is vastly increased. Key: Base | Titan Form | Marie 300% Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Skullgirls Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undeads Category:Magic User Category:Telekinesis Category:Shadow user Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters